present the past
by angelcheeks
Summary: ok so now the story is done. read the last chapter. ok ok i know. it kinda is a happy ending. happy but sad
1. new people

I don't own anyone in sweep.  
  
  
  
Home never seemed so far away. Friends, family, and the toys I once played with. All childhood dreams that washed away with waves that took my brother. The waves that made another run away. Now I'm the one running. Funny, if anyone that knew who I was then saw me now. They wouldn't believe me. Now all they would see is the girl that goes by the name that has meaning. Panther. The skateboarder. That is what I've become.  
  
Unknown  
  
  
  
  
  
Hunter turned on his side. The stupid clock seemed to say 5 to 7:00 5 min ago, now it only says 6:56. I hate that uncanny sense of time. I wonder what Morgan is doing hunter quickly left that topic. Even if he wasn't catholic there were things he shouldn't be thinking and places he shouldn't be. But how could he help himself. Too many times he rolled over to a face he didn't really want to see. A slew of girls that meant nothing. Morgan's face is one he wouldn't wake up to. No, he would watch her sleep from the moment her eyes closed till she opened them again. And he would never be tired because she would sleep for him. The last girl he had in his bed had not looked as good as she looked the night before but then again no one is ugly after 2 am on st. pats day. Hunter tuned over again. He casted out his scenes knowing that all he would feel was the soft hum of the heater. Sky had left the day before and he had the house to himself. Hunter turned and looked at the clock and swore. It was only 6:57. This day may never end.  
  
Morgan turned to her clock. Dagda her cat hissed his disapproval. 7:00. dam. Couldn't she sleep in once this week? Morgan hated mornings but she knew she had to get up this one. For extra credit she was going to show a new girl the school. Teach her the ropes. Morgan got up out of bed and got into the shower. After that she made her way down to the kitchen. Grabbing the usual she headed out doors. The days have been getting warmer. Today she didn't have to scrape ice off her car. There was only a small layer of dew. Morgan got in her car and started to drive. She reached the school and headed in doors. I wonder what hunter is doing she stopped herself. She and hunter really didn't need to be I anymore bedrooms, together, any time soon. Even if it was in her dreams. But that is all it would be. In her dreams. Hunter was too controlled, and grown up for anything to happen. She got into the office and stared at the girl in front of her. She didn't look old enough to even be out of jr.high let alone be in her grade. The paper the principle gave her said she would be 17. Also the girl was obviously a skater. Her beige parachute pants looked like they could fit even the biggest guy on the basket ball team and they were tucked into her shoes so she wouldn't step on them. She had blue roxxy skate shoes and a blue roxxy t-shirt that went down past her but. Her hair was red and short. It was made into two sides that made like wings.( anyone from the posting board if you see the hairdo my pick has that it what I'm going for) it was a red that should have been on a story book princess. Not blound but you could see some in there. She had pricing green eyes. Morgan didn't hate skaters but she wish they would wear stuff that fit them. Not stuff that looked like it belonged to their boyfriends or brothers.  
  
"Hi, I guess your Morgan. I'm panther."  
  
Morgan took panther's outstretched hand. A shot went through her. This other girl was a blood witch. When Morgan let go of her hand the found a roxxy wrist watch. Face on the inside.  
  
"Well I guess I picked the right school to come to." Panther gave Morgan a wink. "Shall we get this started?"  
  
"Yeah let's go" Morgan replied.  
  
Panther turned around and picked up her bag and board. This day may never end. 


	2. falling asleep

I don't own sweep.  
  
  
  
  
  
I miss her.  
  
Hunter  
  
  
  
  
  
"So roxxy sponsors me to skateboard and I go from place to place. Most of the time I find a coven where I am and sometimes I do circles by myself. But now I feel like settling down to finish my last year and a half of school."  
  
Panther got along with everyone at once. Morgan was starting to enjoy having her around more and more. She was one of those people that got along with everyone. Morgan almost started feeling like she was part of this girl's family. She felt so close to her. If only panther would answer more questions about her family. All she seamed to do was avoid them.  
  
"You need a ride anywhere?" Morgan motioned to her car. Maybe she could find out where she lived. Everyone started to say their goodbyes and head home.  
  
"Nah I have my own ride" panther motioned to her own Audi tt roadster. It was a bluish green. Wow now that's a car Morgan thought. Panther started to the car. Morgan followed. "So you got a circle you want to go to or maybe you would like to join ours." Morgan let forth. Panther nodded.  
  
"I'll think about it. I'm really not sure whether or not to join anything big." Panther put out.  
  
Morgan understood. "Hey I wanted to ask but, do you know what clan you came from?" Morgan knew that she should have never asked but she had to. She felt to close to not.  
  
"You initiated?" Morgan knew she deserved that one. Panther smiled and got in her car. Morgan stood there while she drove away. She then got in her car and drove off. She was half way home when she remembered that hunter was alone in his house and maybe he was feeling lonely. She turned around and went to keep him company.  
  
  
  
Hunter felt her pull into the driveway. Yes, something to do. All he had done in the afternoon was trying to put all his herbs in order. He made it to the door. When he opened it he saw her. "My day has officially gotten better." Hunter went over and kissed the top of her head. He held her there for a little while longer. "How were your classes?"  
  
"The same as always, how about you. Anything exiting. Am I under any new danger or the council finally realized that I'm like every other teen girl out there?"  
  
"For your information your not under any danger and your not just like every other girl……..your my girl." Nice save. Morgan gave hunter a look.  
  
"So how was your day?" Morgan repeated the question.  
  
"Oh, it was great. First I counted the holes in the ceiling of the bedroom and then…….. You know what I mean."  
  
Hunter huged morgen tighter and lifted her of her feet. After that he carried her into the house. They sat in the living room enjoying eachother and the warmth of the fire hunter had going in the fireplace. They had finally made it to sleep when there was a knock at the door. "Perfect timing." Hunter muttered sarcastically. Hunter grabbed the handle of the door. When he opened it he felt as if someone had kicked him where the sun don't shine. He never expected for the person standing in front of him to be there.  
  
  
  
That's where I'm leaving you. For now. Any guesses. Tell me what you think. Make your own guesses. If you have any problems with the story tell me. I'll try to help you. 


	3. new ends, old beginings

I don't own sweep.  
  
  
  
I'm sitting here in my car, trying to get the nerve to even go up to the door. Nothing has ever scared me enough to stop me from doing it. But here I am, stuck on step 3. Open the door. See I had it all worked out. 1) Stop car. 2) Turn car off. 3) Get out. That's where I'm stuck. What happens when I get to hello?  
  
Unknown  
  
  
  
"Alwyn……… ( stuttering"  
  
"Save It. I have to go. I just wanted to tell you I'm ok."  
  
Hunter stood frozen at the door. Alwyn wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be safe in England. She was supposed to be the little Innocent girl with red curls in her hair. He never expected this. Hunter felt Morgan come up from behind him.  
  
"Panther, what are you doing here. Hey hunter have you ever met panther?" Morgan came up to the door, bubbly. Hunter looked down at her.  
  
"Morgan you know her?" hunter asked. The first time he could form a word since alwyn showed up on his door step. Hunter never had trouble working things out before. When his girlfriend for 5 months was cheating on him with his best friend, he worked it out on his own. So how stupid did he have to be to ask a question like that.  
  
"Panther???? Where did you get that name? Whoa, first of all, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Panther is a name mom and dad had planed to give me. I figured it was easier to use in tournaments. To answer your question number 2, you felt the wind blowing didn't you. I followed it in. just like what the rest of my family does. Anyway I have to get going. See ya on the flip side." Panther turned around and ran. Hunter wanted to run after her but when he tried he found Morgan's hand on his arm. He watched panther get in her car and drive away.  
  
"Hunter, what was that. You called her alwyn. Is panther your sister? Hunter can you talk to me." Morgan turned hunter around.  
  
"That was my sister. That's all I know about her anymore. She's not the sister I left behind." Hunter and Morgan sat on the couch again. They talked for a couple of hours. Morgan then called her mom and told her she would be missing supper.good thing it's not family night again she thought. Hunter watched her walk back to the couch. She lay back down in hunter's arms. Hunter loved the way she fit in his arms. He went to kiss her on the temple but at the same time Morgan turned to talk to hunter about panther again. He caught her lips. Morgan pulled back, "don't think you always do this to make me be quite." She gave him a stare. Hunter kissed her again.  
  
"It's working now" hunter winked. He continued to kiss her. This was perfection. He hadn't felt this happy since his parents left. Everything here was perfect. He had Morgan in his arms on his couch. They were all alone. The fire was perfect. Perfect. Hunter's mind was taken away by the phone but after he casted out his scenes and felt that it was a non-witch, he paid no attention to it. Morgan's hands yet again found their way to the skin under hunter's shirt. An electric shock went up his spine. He loved the effect she had on him. Suddenly things got faster. The kisses more urgent. Hunter didn't think he could possibly get any closer to Morgan. He wasn't sure who was moving closer or faster but neither of them moved away. Slowly Morgan's hands left hunters back. He wanted so badly for them to go back. But slowly he felt Morgan's shirt creeping up her stomach. Then his kiss was stopped. She pulled her shit over her head. Hunter stared at her. When he looked in her eyes he didn't see fear, or nervousness, or any doubt. All he saw was love. Slowly he heard her soft voice float into his ears, "I don't have to be home for a while." Hunter just stared at her. Disbelief in his eyes. He wanted this and it's not like he's never done this before but he couldn't make himself move…………….  
  
  
  
An: he he he again with the cliff hanger. My rating is going to stay the same. But this is just a warnining for everyone. Get your shots ready……………….. 


	4. monsters in the closet

I don't own sweep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Today my brother pushed me out of the tree house. I broke my wrist when I hit the ground. Why does he have to be so mean? Ma kissed my wrist better. Then she wrapped it in magik and it felt better. I hate boys of all type. I wish I had older sisters instead of older pesky brothers.  
  
Unknown  
  
Morgan closed her eyes and looked up again. He just stayed there staring at her. Ok, so this may also be his first time but hell, she was just giving herself to him. Why couldn't he do anything, say anything, "hunter, you still alive or did you have a heart attack?" Morgan nearly laughed out the last part. Her stomach started to knot. "Hunter says something." Hunter finally formed words.  
  
"This…… isn't the way I thought about this happening…..not that I thought about it much…. Not that it's not something I want………. I do but not like this." Hunter scrambled to grab Morgan's shirt. He sat her up in her tank top and put her shirt on.  
  
"Hunter I'm ready, this as perfect as I could be. I don't need roses and candles and all that stuff. I love you that's all that matters. I want you to be my first and I want to be your first." Morgan stood in front of hunter trying to look overpowering but in front of hunter that was impossible. Hunter stared at Morgan. She noticed a look of disgrace in his eyes.  
  
"Morgan, love, I've only love you but there were others I'm sorr…." Morgan raised her hand to cut hunter off  
  
"I understand. I mean I would have to be naive to think that there weren't any other girls." Morgan scrambled to get her shirt on right. She then went to get her shoes. Hunter tried to grab her arm but she pulled it away. "I have to go. I've got a lot of homework tonight so I'll be to busy to get the phone." Morgan then ran down the steps of the porch and into her car. The pealed out of the driveway. When she got home her mother was in the kitchen.  
  
"Everything all right?" she asked  
  
"Fine mom, everything is great. Never been better." Morgan continued up the stairs. She lay in her bed after locking her door. It was then she started to cry. She fell asleep even before her sister opened the bathroom door to talk to her.  
  
  
  
Morgan drove in to school. She saw panther on the steps of the school with some of the skaters. She had never thought of even going close to them before but now was a better time than never. She walked up behind panther. Morgan then taped her on the shoulder. Panther turned around and faced Morgan.  
  
"Hey what can I do you for?" she said in her thick accent.  
  
"Um, could we talk about hunter...? I mean your brother?" Morgan asked as she nodded towards the bench where her own brothers use to sit and wait for her. It was warmed now so a little time out doors couldn't kill her.  
  
"Sure, but I don't know how much to tell you. I don't know him anymore. He's a totally different person." Panther and Morgan sat down. Morgan noticed that mat Sutherland aka shorty, the best skateboarder in the school look at panther.good for her she thought.  
  
"So if you don't know about him how about you. What's your story?" Morgan asked hoping to sound casual.  
  
"There's not much to tell. I grew up in a happy home and then moved to a less happy home and then ran away. We all our own secrets." Panther was about to leave.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him maybe you should tell him your secrets." Morgan stood up also.  
  
"You know what Morgan. You should talk to him for me. You know him better than I do."  
  
With that panther laid her board on the ground and rolled away. Morgan slugged off to home room. 


	5. roses and all that stuff

I don't own sweep  
  
  
  
An: get your shots ready.  
  
  
  
Morgan made it through the week somberly. She couldn't believe her and hunter hadn't talked in a week. It was now Friday and she went home to think about how she was going to deal with Saturday's circle. This was so dumb. She and hunter had been on a level of commitment, and then with one piece of information all that changed. She had to get over this. Hunter was the same person. Morgan got out of her car at home. Mary k was already in the home. When she opened the door she heard her sister on the phone.  
  
"Yeah, wait she just walked in I'll pass you on." Mary k handed the phone to Morgan. She already knew it was hunter but her sister mouthed his name and made a kiss face.  
  
Morgan held the phone to her ear.  
  
"Morgan, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. It's your choice. But I want to see you. If you want we could have dinner. At my place or elsewhere. It doesn't matter. I want to see you. I love you." Morgan took a moment to breath for hunter. He must have practiced what he wanted to say before he called. Morgan's eyes were about to tear but she held them back.  
  
"I want to see you too. We can have dinner at your place. I'll tell my parents they don't have to wait for me. I'm sorry about the other night. Things just really didn't turn out the way I thought they would go but that's ok. You want me to bring anything? For supper I mean." Morgan instantly felt better now that she and hunter said sorry.  
  
"No nothing at all. Just yourself." Morgan said goodbye and hung the phone up. She told her sister that she would be gone for supper and took a shower. When she got out her sister had put out an outfit. There was a note on top……. Morgan, for one night don't be you. Wear this…….. Morgan looked at the outfit. It was a shear white top with a black strapless bra and a pair of dark denim jeans. Leave it to Mary k to pick a way out there outfit but she put it on anyway. She actually felt good about herself. Maybe getting dressed up nice made you feel nice. She ran down stairs and grabbed her coat. She shouted her goodbye and ran to her car. She made it to hunters in no time.  
  
  
  
He felt her even before she got to the door. The looked at what he made for supper. Not much really. All he could find in the pantry was a taco kit. Sky was the one who usually did the shopping and he was running low on food. Hunter ran to the door just as Morgan was about to knock.  
  
"Hello love." Hunter gave Morgan his most devastating smile and ushered her in. Morgan took a look at the table in the living room. It had all the food and a single candle that was already lit. She looked back at hunter, "sweet, and romantic. How do you pull it off." Hunter stopped and stared at her. She noticed him at once. She then looked down at her clothing. "I know, it's odd but Mary k picked it out." She laughed in the way hunter loved.  
  
He was at a lack of words. You look wonderful is what he wanted to say but it came out as wow. They sat down and enjoyed the meal that hunter had made. The conversation slowly made its way to panther. "So what's her story? How did she grow up? What's she like. She barely gives any of that away at school." Hunter stared at Morgan again.  
  
"She grew up just like me. She lost the same parents and brother. When we were growing up she use to call grill cheese girl cheese and she could never understand why me and my brother would eat them." hunter let one of his own laughs go. "The last time I saw her before this was at her initiation." Hunter was quite again. Then, using magic started the music. He took Morgan's hand and danced with her. After a couple of minuets hunter kissed Morgan again. The same thing started to happen again. Every kiss was more urgent than the next. Hunter slowly started to move towards the stairs.  
  
"There's something I want to show you." He took her hand and led her to his room. He opened his door and watched her face. All across his bed there was rose peddles and around his room candles were ablaze. "You were wrong the other day you know. You do need candles and roses and all that stuff." Morgan turned around and kissed him on the lips. Now it was her turn to slowly pull him towards the bed. She was surprised when her back hit the bed, but she didn't break their kiss. There was nothing else to say. Hunter didn't worry about anything in his life at the moment. He didn't think about what tomorrow would bring him just thought about the perfect night ahead of him. Using magic, like he did with the music, he put out all the candles. All that was left was the dark. 


	6. wakeing up

I don't own sweep.  
  
  
  
Am I real. Or did I die with my brother so many years ago. Am I just an angel that follows the day plans of a girl that use to be? I remember a happy girl once. She was truly happy not just faking a smile for the world to see. She would dance and sing and run in the fields behind her house till the day would become dark and she would have to go in. the shared a pink room with her cousin but would end up in the dark blue one of her brothers. She was afraid of the dark and when it would storm she would run into the waiting comfort of her brothers. He would sing to her and she would fall asleep and wake up the next morning in her own bed. What happened to that girl? The one that believed that things never died and that even her kittens didn't get old and die. I think I know. She fell asleep one night and woke up in the body of a woman. She ran to the fields and never came back. She relied that the world was so much more than she had been shown. There was death in the big bad world. Now the woman that was in her place just wants to live.  
  
Unknown  
  
  
  
He woke up way before she did. He knew that she was a late sleeper and he was an early riser. He passed his hand over her stomach and felt her skin under his fingers. The point was to wake her up. It was Saturday and there were things that had to be done. The night was over and his sleeping princess had to awake. He gave her his saving kiss. She stirred in his arms.  
  
"Panther it's time to get up." He whispered into her ear, "You got to call your brother and tell him you have to see him." Panther moved around so she could grab a pillow and push it over her head.  
  
"It's to early go to bed." Andrew stood up and put his boxers on. He then went to the phone.  
  
"Its ok love I'll call him. That way we can all get together and have a good old reunion. For us all." He picked the phone of the cradle. Andrew began to dial a fake number.  
  
"Ok ok I'm up. Don't call I'll do it. God knows what my brother would do if he found out that the both of use are….. Together. I'm sure he wouldn't be that mad about dating but he defiantly wouldn't like this." Panther tied a sheet around herself. She loved the sheets at this place. Bed and breakfasts had the best sheets. She grabbed the phone out of his hand and dialed hunter. After a few rings a groggy voice was heard.  
  
"Well someone is defiantly not the morning person he use to be."  
  
"Panther, it's like 8 in the morning can you go away for once?" at that time panther heard another voice in the back ground.  
  
"Who's the girl big bro. anyone I know?" god she loved messing with her brother.  
  
"Panther I got to go. Did you call for any reason at all?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I was wondering if before your circle if we could possibly talk. If you have time." Panther bit her lip waiting for a response.  
  
"Yes ok. I'll give you a call later but now I gotta go. Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
  
Hunter hung up the phone. He kissed Morgan's temple.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked totally at ease.  
  
"8 in the morning love." All the sudden Morgan went into a full fledged alert. She grabbed the sheet and hopped of the bed trying to find her clothing. Hunter grabbed his pants off the floor and put them on. "Morgan what's wrong?"  
  
"We fell asleep, and I stayed the night. That's what's wrong. My parents must be going crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if they have the state troopers looking for me." Morgan grabbed her clothing and put it on.  
  
"Parents. I keep forgetting about them." Hunter breathed. Morgan was amused out the door when hunter came up and hugged her. "I love you." He breathed.  
  
"I love you to, but I have to go. I'll call you if I'm not grounded forever." She kissed him and left. He watched her race down the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 2 in the afternoon. Hunter had been waiting for an hour for his sister to show up. Then he saw her walk in. she spotted him in seconds.  
  
"Hey how's it going?" she asked as she sat down. Hunter felt that she was as nervous as he was. Seeing family again wasn't suppose to be this nerve wracking.  
  
"I'm doing good. I ordered some bagels. There's really nothing else good to eat." After a few minutes of chit chat the bagels came.  
  
"So why did you leave England?" hunter was starting to feel normal around his sister again.  
  
"I was offered a sponsorship here in the U. S. of A. see your little sister is kinda not as clumsy as she use to be. Well at least when I'm on my board." The check had come and both panther and hunter reached for the piece of paper. It was then that hunter noticed it. Panther's shirt had inched up a bit and she wasn't wearing a watch. Right where her birthmark was was two halves of it. It was split down the center and there was a scar in between. Right on her wrist. Hunter grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What did you do to yourself?" he looked at her wrist. She pulled it away.  
  
"It was my way to get rid of some pain. A bad mistake but hey. Life's life. What did you expect? Look I got to go. Panther left 10 dollars on the table and left. Hunter paid the rest and ran after her.  
  
"Why are you running away? If anything it's my fault you did that to yourself so at least try to let me try to help fix it." Hunter was a strong person at heart but now he would have lost his whole family because he left his sister behind. Panther was about in her car when she turned around.  
  
"This is not your fault. I'm fucked up hunter. You were a great brother but there are things that no one could help me with. Look I got to go. I have practice at the skate park in red kill. I'll see you around." Panther climbed in to her car and was off. 


	7. can we move in

I don't own sweep  
  
  
  
Ok ok, well maybe this whole thing is getting stupid. I'll bring it to an end soon. Oh if you want to read a funny fic, go read losersaywhat.  
  
  
  
Everything's so different. I can't explain it but she's not the same sister I use to know. I guess I shouldn't have expected her to stay that way after I left her, family should never leave each other. Hunter  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgan barley made it in the door before her mother was at her with questions. She tried to brush it off with a, " I stayed the night at bree's" but it didn't work. Her parents had made their way to all her friends' homes. Excluding hunters where there was no answer at the door.  
  
"I don't want anymore lies Morgan. Tell me, did you or did you not stay at hunters place last night?" Morgan didn't know what to do. Her mom would know if she lied but she couldn't tell her the truth. She couldn't handle the truth. Morgan knew what she had to say and do.  
  
"Mom, I'm tiered. Can I just go to bed?" Well executed but it didn't help. Just as Morgan tried to walk away and up the stairs, her mom grabbed her arm  
  
"You're not getting off that easy. Tell me where you were." Morgan gave in. not because she wanted to but because she knew her mother would never.  
  
"Ok, the truth. Well last night I stayed at hunters. Yeah me the perfect little daughter. You know why, because I love him. And believe it or not but he loves me. If not as much than more than I love him. And if I'm being completely honest with you, fine. I'm still doing magic. More than ever. I have an alter in my room and everything. I'm never giving it up." Morgan stared at her mom. Waiting for a response.  
  
"Get out. Get out of my home." Her mom let go of her arm. Morgan turned to the door. When she looked up the stairs her sister was sitting there. She grabbed the door knob and left the house.  
  
  
  
Morgan got to hunters just as panther was showing up.  
  
"He Morgan, what are you up to?" panther came to stand with Morgan.  
  
"I'm just here to ask your brother if I can live with him." Morgan said with sarcasm  
  
"Same here. Guess he'll have a full house" hunter opened the door.  
  
"Hey you guys are early for the circle. Not that I'm not happy to see you." Panther and Morgan looked at each other. At the same time they both asked.  
  
"Can we live with you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it. For now. My hand is still broken so it takes a bit to write. 


	8. bestfriend

I don't own sweep.  
  
  
  
Ok ok I'm in a ranting mood today so deal. I make an effort to review and what do I get in return. Nothing on the last chapter. N e way I'm dealing. And this chapter will reflect that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hunter was taken back. Maybe he would rather to have the hose to himself again. After listening to panther and Morgan talk about everything from what he needed to bye for food to why they even were staying here was just about as fun as waiting for his trial to take place. Where did they get the energy? To get away from the commotion he went to call is aunt. The least he could do was tell her that alwyn was safe with him. He reached the phone and dialed the number. It rang a bit and then his uncle picked up. "Hello"  
  
"Hey, it's hunter."  
  
"Hey how's everything in America?"  
  
"Good and how about there. Everyone ok."  
  
"Yes everything is just fine." That's when hunter relised it. His uncle wasn't going to tell him that his sister had run away.  
  
"Can I speak to my sister?" there that will get him  
  
"Sorry hunter, she's out. You know your sister, can't keep her indoors for more than 2 hours." He gave a strained laughed  
  
"Wow her friend must be really far from home because she's here. When were you going to tell me? Tell me about everything she was going trough. The things she was doing to herself."  
  
"I'm sorry hunter. We should have told you earlier. We were just scared that you would leave your job. She was safe with us."  
  
"She tried to kill herself. Of coarse I would have come home. She's my sister, and as is right now the only family I have left."  
  
"Well is she ok. Is that Andrew character with her?"  
  
"Andrew, as in the Andrew that always hung out with me, my best friend Andrew?"  
  
"Yup, that would be him. He and she have been seeing each other for the past year. Most of the time when she would run away she would stay at his brothers and his place." Hunter looked at his sister and then went back to the phone  
  
"I'll talk to her. She is probably going to be staying here for a wile. I'll keep you updated." Hunter hung up the phone.  
  
"You didn't have to call them you know. They don't care about how, where, and, what I live like."  
  
"That's fair, so I guess me and Morgan will take my room and you and Andrew can have sky's old room." His sister froze in her tracks.  
  
"So they told you. Yeah he's going to be coming, but only if it's not weird for you. I mean he was, is your best friend. You guys grew up with each other and so your friendship comes before our friendship." Morgan walked in to the room from the kitchen. "I know you don't believe in the perfect soul for a person and all that true love crap but I do. I found my soul mate." Hunter smiled at his sister and then looked at Morgan.  
  
"I think I understand."  
  
  
  
It was a week later and hunter was lying with Morgan in his arms. This truly was a perfect way to live. His caste out his scenes and felt his sister and his best friend in the nest room. Morgan all the sudden opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm late. I can't believe it. How could you?" Morgan jumped out of beg and started to get dressed. This time hunter wasn't as worried about her leaving like this because he knew that at the end of the day, she would be back in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is my last chapter in a wile. Reasons will follow. Still if I can find a computer I will check reviews and I want to hear what everyone thinks. Remember late has many meanings so tell me what you think it is. Ok that's it for me.  
  
  
  
Hi everyone I'm matt. Yes the matt. I guess that Mel takes about me a lot. Any way. I will be kid napping her for, oh let's say 2 weeks. She will not know where she is going and the only way any of you can get her back, well let's say there's no way to get her back. My apologies to any one that was hoping for a next chapter soon. We only get a chance to leave like this on a rare occasion. Ok I'm not really sure how good you guys are at taking a joke. I'm not really kid napping her. But I'm taking her a way for about 2 weeks. She'll only know where we are going once we get to the airport so I can't tell you guys. If she's the amazing person I know she is, she might get another chapter up within the next day but after tomorrow at 10 pm she is UN available. Sorry we have to be at the airport 3 hours before so 7 pm. sorry guys. I have to steal her from you. 


	9. friends and family

Hey everyone. I'm back. I had the week of my life and now it's up for me to give you a great chapter. So let's get with the legal stuff. I don't own sweep. Or the characters. Well I own Andrew but that's it. I also don't own hear you me by jimmy eat world. Matt says thank you for letting him steal me away for a week. Because of this we made some changes to our wedding plans. Lov ya guys.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hunter and Andrew stood at the top of the stairs watching Morgan and panther. They were rushing around the kitchen grabbing food, books, and everything else they needed for school. "How do they do it? Every morning they get up, run around the place and then leave and in the mean time they still find a way to blame it on me." Hunter looked at his best friend. He was dressed just the same as him. Boxers and a t-shirt.  
  
"Don't worry. It seems that the two girls living here aren't morning people. They need someone to blame. We just happen to be the closest x y chromosomes." Andrew laughed and went back into sky's old room. Panther and he were now sharing it. That was defiantly a subject he didn't want to touch. Naturally, a brother wants to protect his sister. Hell he beat the shit out of the first guy that slept with sky and the bragged about it. But naturedly his sister found a way to get around that one fact. He would never beat up his own friend. Hunter stayed at the door to the room for another second and then raised his hand as if he was going to knock but he changed his mind. He then turned and went to his own room.  
  
  
  
Andrew lay on his bed. He could still feel hunter at his door. He had to admit this was weird. The whole situation. He and Morgan were ok with each other. He was use to having hunter's girlfriend in the next room. His parents were never home so hunter and one of hunters first girlfriends always crashed at his place. Panther and he were perfect. Waking up beside her every morning was perfect. She was happy. It has been a long long time since he saw her this happy. Hunter and he were getting the friendship they had back. Being around hunter again was like being back home pulling pranks again. But panther and hunter. Wow, he never knew a brother and sister could have so much tension. Hunter was treating her like she was a porcelain doll that would break and she was treating him as if she were scared of him. There was so much panther should have told him. Andrew wanted to but she had sworn him to secrecy. The drugs, the fights, the trys to commit, the nights spent sleeping at lidin's grave, the parties….ect. But most of all hunter needed to know about her power. It's strength. Everyone took her to be like the air. Like their mother. But she wasn't. She was a fire starter all the way. One night she was at Andrews and she was having a bad dream. She started a fire in the room. The there was other things most recently happening when she got scared. That was something that was held safely between them. For they were the only to see it happen. For once in his life, Andrew was scared of his girlfriend's power. That was why panther was scared of hunter, not because he was hunter but because of what he was. Andrew knew he had to say something about what happened. If the council wanted to, and panther hurt anyone in the process, he could be held as responsible as her. He finally felt hunter leave. Panther's secret was safe with him for a little while.  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgan and panther made it up the steps. The bell had long rang.  
  
"Morgan, panther. Late again. What excuses this time?"  
  
"My brother didn't wake me up, he forgot, I slept in."  
  
"I'll accept that. But if I were you I would buy a clock with an alarm. And what about you Morgan?" Morgan pointed at panther  
  
"Her brothers fault." 


	10. he woun't be alone anymore

Hey everyone. Well this is my first chapter as Miss Melanie mcsween- mcswiggin. And I think I'm going to end it. And I'm not big on a happy ending so anyone who wants that stop reading now.  
  
Oh yeah I don't own sweep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgan and panther were loading the groceries into the car. Morgan turned to grab another bag and she saw Mary k on the way around. She was walking up the road to meet up with Morgan. Alisa was with her, walking close behind. That is when Morgan and panther noticed it. A car with the driver not looking where they were going. Mary k started to cross the street. Morgan tried to yell something but she couldn't speak. Then she heard panther scream behind her. When Morgan opened her eyes again everything was frozen. All accept her panther and Alisa.  
  
"What happened, panther what's going on?"  
  
"We don't have much time. Move her, help me move her I don't know when the power will where out." Panther ran ahead to push Mary k out of the way. But then things started to move again. Panther got Mary k out of the way on time but didn't get herself out in time. Morgan watched as her body was thrown over the car and on to the ground. People started to scream and Morgan went to help panther.  
  
"Hey, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." Panther tried to laugh but coughed up blood instead. Morgan started to panic.  
  
"It's going to be ok, Mary k go get help, someone help." Morgan started to yell at everyone.  
  
"He won't be alone anymore. I'm going with him. He won't be alone." Panther shut her eyes. Morgan started to yell her name and shake her but she wouldn't open her eyes again. She would never open her eyes again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hunter sat in his kitchen. Andrew had spent the whole day in panther and his room. Man his sister had that guy whipped. He could feel Morgan running up the steps. Something was wrong he could feel it. He made it to the living room just as she got in the door. There was blood all over her top. She had been crying. Her eyes were red.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"There was a car, and Mary k…………things froze…….. She was hit by a car." Morgan was in hunters arms crying.  
  
"Goddess your sister, its ok Morgan. My sister has a belief that the angels take care of you in heaven. I'm sure the angels will take care of her." Morgan stopped crying and held hunter closer to her. By this time Andrew had come out of his room.  
  
"Hunter it wasn't my sister. Somehow panther froze time. She got Mary k out of the way but her powers didn't hold up. The car hit her. She said that it didn't even hurt. She said that he would no longer be alone cause she would be with him." Morgan felt hunter go stiff in her hands.  
  
Andrew started to run down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he started to walk towards the door. He looked like a ghost.  
  
"Andrew there's nothing we can do now." Hunter's voice was forced. Andrew walked out the door and stood in the middle of the drive way. After about 5 minutes he let out a scream. It was a scream that would echo through the heavens till it got to his angel. His panther. His soul mate. His other half.  
  
  
  
There's going to be one last chapter after this but that's it. Nothing big. Just something to wrap things up. Give reviews. I'm going to start another one after I finish the next sweep book. Bye. 


	11. last trip home

Hey this is it. The last chapter. I would really like to know what everyone thought of the story so if anyone wants to do so e mail me at boardinangel@hotmail.com tell me what you liked what I could have changed and what I did wrong. So with no further interruptions we bring you the end of this program  
  
  
  
Hunter sat with Morgan and Andrew on the rocks. Not long ago they had thrown panthers ashes off. Now it was time to move on. Hunter was grateful that Morgan's parents aloud her to come along to England with him, at least for a week. After the accident Morgan had made up with her parents. It hurt him inside because if he didn't find his parents soon, they would have no kids left to reconcile with.  
  
"You know there was never a time I remember she ever jumped of this rock. She almost did once but she never got up the gut's." Andrew laughed. The girl had more guts on her skateboard that anyone he ever met. That's why he loved her so much. But no one today felt sad. Andrew knew that life would go on. He lost his true love but he knew that he would somehow find love, at least. Hunter had Morgan to be thankful for. He knew his sister was no longer in pain. She no longer had to fight to find out why things happened. He couldn't explain her power. Few witches over the years had that power. And they had to work hard to obtain it. Some only living a year or so to use the power before dieing of old age. Morgan was without a doubt as strong as panther, if not more. Would Morgan feel that power also? Hunter sighed. He knew his sister would not be alone when she got to were she was going. She would have their brother there to help her find what she couldn't in this world. Maybe she was one of the angels she always dreamed of.  
  
Morgan turned to hunter. She was so happy to have him. She was so happy to still have her sister. She would forever thank panther's spirit for saving his sister.  
  
"What are you thinking?" hunter turned toward Morgan.  
  
"I'm thinking that if we sit here any longer my butt's going to get numb." He helped Morgan up after he got up himself. He looked down at the water under the rocks. 40 foot jump maybe. He had done it before. Took him a whole day to get up the courage but he jumped anyway. Andrew stood up behind him and they started to walk away. A wind picked up and surrounded them. As soon as it came, it was gone. Panther had made her last trip home. She finally could fly away, Take that jump, open her wings, and find her way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that was the end. I hope you like it. I'm going to start a new fic soon so don't run away. I hope the next one will be better. Mel 


End file.
